Rebels with a Cause
by darksider82
Summary: Rendered a squib after his fight with Tom. Harry goes into hiding with the most unlikeliest of people. However, circumstances of a magical kind transport a less than reluctant Harry and an enthusiastic Dudley into a galaxy far, far away...Slightly sociopathic Harry. Force sensitive non-Jedi, Harry. Apologies for resemblance to The New Rebels, sheer coincidence
1. Chapter 1

Rebels with a cause

Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry

Dudley is decent.

I

"Remind me why you're back with us…AGAIN." Dudley asked as he twisted a monkey wrench around the part of the car that needed fixing.

Harry sighed and with an oil greased rag, began cleaning the fan-belt "Because once, I killed Tom, he was a great anomaly in Magic and due to the fact, he marked me in essence gave me magic."

"God gives, he takes away bullshit?" Dudley grunted. Over the past four years, Dudley had seen his cousin down spiral into a deep depression and then become a single-minded psychopath only for him to now land at his Aunt and Uncles home a broken man.

Harry nodded "Something like that. They tried to fleece me of my inheritance. Jokes on them. I managed to acquire all of my inheritance, struck a deal which basically said 'I can take what is mine but I do not set foot in Gringotts for three generations'…I fleeced everything. I left about two grand equivalents…to the Goblins. Told them to invest it and make money, for my three generation exile they got 55% of everything. Then for another eight generations they got 25% and then once thirteen generations have passed we reorganise the treaty."

Dudley chuckled, it was a deep booming laugh. He was now no longer round as he was tall. He had lost a hell of a lot of weight and was now looking healthy. Still had his sweet tooth but thanks to Harry, who had taken up baking had made him his favourite sweets but they were less sugar than they should have been. Dudley realised that he had been bullied just as much as Harry but only less noticeable. Now the pair had become relatively good friends. Harry proving to be a rather adept mechanic and chef and Dudley a much better mechanic.

Dudley had also revealed that he was rather intelligent and that the grades he portrayed at school were only a margin of what he could do. Dudley smirked when he showed his parents that he had received 2 As 3 Bs, 1 C and D's across the rest of his subjects.

"Have you thought about catching up with…"

"Normal schooling? Yeah possibly."

There pleasant conversation was interrupted by the sound of Uncle Vernon stomping into the garage. The animosity between both Harry and Vernon had done nothing but escalate since Harry had returned. Harry grabbed a spanner, he wasn't afraid of his Uncle. "Boy."

"Uncle." Harry could smell the brandy on his Uncle's breath. "Home early."

"I know…Perks of the new job or lack of…"

Harry took a deep breathe "I didn't do it." Uncle Vernon snarled but forgot one thing. It was a Friday in the Summer Holidays and children were playing in the street, they stopped what they were doing the moment Uncle Vernon charged his 'delinquent nephew'.

Some of the Adults watched with amazement as Harry, looked at his Uncle, at the car and deftly jump onto a wooden stool, onto and over the car and make his way out into the street. Harry made his way into the street with his Uncle following. Harry, tripped as he landed he gained distance only for his Uncle to close it, and grab him by the front of his shirt. "This is all your fault boy."

Harry snorted "No, not this time. This is all your doing. You're a petty little man. So are…" He didn't finish as his Uncle punched him square in the stomach, Harry doubled over.

"Dad, stop." Harry looked up to see Dudley restraining his father.

"He's a freak!"

"He's broken dad. The fuckers cast him to one side the moment he couldn't do his thing, AFTER he saved them." Vernon looked at his son in utter disgust and stomped off.

A few hours later, Harry and Dudley were in Dudley's large loft/apartment. Harry was working on his assignments to catch him up to his cousin and said cousin was watching something.

"Harry, look at this." Harry looked up to see a blue haired teen back flip over a white armoured individual, grab a small living two legged bear type creature.

"What am I watching?" Harry asked and the screen froze.

"Star Wars Rebels." Dudley explained proudly.

"Star Wars? That the one with laser swords and Vader?" Harry asked, he watched the films enough to know the main characters. They helped him slowly come to grips with Cedric and his Godfathers deaths.

"Yep. This is a cartoon called Rebels. Bit like you and your resistance group."

Harry grinned coldly at the reference "Beginning, Middle, End, facts, core story condense."

So Dudley told him. It took fifteen minutes to explain the whole premise of Rebels. "This show takes place after episode three with the Jedi dying and leads up to Rogue One and the steal the Death Star Plans. It also reveals the formation of the rebellion…Nice. That bear thing is a baby Wookiee?"

Dudley nodded "Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah you could say that…Dudley, I'm not ready to get thrown into another war, even though I know how it ends…I just don't think I could deal with the idea of making new friends and betrayals, if we were in that Universe."

Dudley nodded "I have no idea you felt like that. But I'm glad you agree that going there could be fun."

Harry finished his assignment and emailed it off. He would do more tomorrow.

Three days passed and Dudley came back with a pair of golden almost glowing tickets. He had won them when he had picked up his Playstation 4 with the new Battlefront 2. "I got these with it cousin."

Harry cocked his head and absentmindedly plucked the flying golden tickets out of the air. He touched them and his eyes widened and almost as if he touched red hot metal he dropped them "Magical dear cousin…Transportation magic of some kind."

Dudley's eyes went wide "I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to be magical." With that he picked them up.

Harry grabbed one and with Dudley grabbing the other they accidentally shook hands and the tickets connected. Nothing happened when Dudley touched them, or Harry but when both of them touched it activated the latent magic in the tickets.

Due to the nature of the transportation magic, it requires a destination to be programmed into it. In this case, it read the minds of the two people holding the tickets and it sent fixated on the last conversation the pair enjoyed. "What's happening?" Called Dudley as they found themselves dissolving.

"Being taken somewhere…I think I know where we are going…I really don't want to do this but here we go. Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley off to a Galaxy Far, Far Away."

Then the two lost all sight of the room and all that was left of them were the burnt tickets and bags placed near the tv.

(Lothal)

Dudley and Harry landed painfully on the solid ground. As the pair got to their feet, they were staggering due to the loss of hearing and disorientation of the two tickets.

Harry patted his pockets and he grinned. He had only been home for two days and hadn't removed his money pouch, or trunks from his pockets. Dudley regained his hearing and balance and he was transfixed. "Harry, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Harry groaned and gave him the middle finger "How about you find a guy willing to send me back home?"

Any further demands were cut off as an extremely familiar song began blaring through the speakers "Harry, I think we're on Lothal."

Harry slumped against the wall "Lothal? As in the planet from Rebels?" Seeing his Cousin nod, Harry sighed.

"You want to help the Rebels?" Dudley nodded. Then and only then did he notice just how broken his cousin was.

Harry, had grown. He was now four inches taller than Dudley but with the sentence of wanting to help, he looked like the eight-year-old that had been tormented. Harry folded his legs up put his face in his legs as suddenly the parade exploded.

"Harry, we need to move…Stormtroopers are coming this way."

Harry was already moving, they darted down the alleyway, took a left, then a right, only to find themselves in the path of a platoon of trooper, escorting a being in black "This is bad."

Harry snorted "You think? A bunch of white helmeted shock troops of the Empire and most likely a member of a super-secret society that no-one is meant to know about…Yeah this is fucking shit."

"Can you do anything?" Dudley asked as the troopers raised their blasters.

"What part of Squib don't you understand?"

"All of it."

Before the argument could go on the pair knew nothing more.

They woke up in a holding cell and standing in front of them was a man in a weird helmet "Glad for you both to join us."

Harry looked around and he could just about make out the black clad figure, only this time with a glowing red blade. The heat was quite nice, but for his cousin, who he saw was closer to it was whimpering.

"I'm, Agent Kallus of the International Security Bureau and the pair of you are?"

"Boba Fett." Announced Dudley "That's my cousin Anakin Fader."

"Why are you holding us? We've not done anything…probably aside from resisting arrest." 'Anakin' said.

Kallus smirked, they were right. Everything they had heard aside from the names was truthful "Gentlemen, the problem aside from resisting arrest and fleeing from imperial justice is that you DO NOT show up on any databanks."

'Boba' answered something sarcastically only for him to keel over. "Is he dead?" 'Anakin' asked.

"No. Unconscious." The Black clad man drawled.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." There was a gesture and 'Boba' moved over to 'Anakin'. The Inquisitor and Kallus were surprised to see 'Anakin' move like a soldier, a badly trained one but still a soldier all the same.

Harry grinned as he felt a strong pulse "Thanks…for not killing him."

"Why?"

'Anakin' turned to them "You're wanting to use us for bait…for some die hard, do gooders to come and rescue us? This rebellion, I assume? However, you've not factored several things."

The Inquisitor cocked his head "I cannot sense his thoughts or read his mind Kallus, but his posture indicates he's telling the truth."

"Go on."

"These rebels don't know of us. Thus, won't care about us. My cousin is the idealist. Me, I'm tired. Tired of war, conflict, having to jump to other people's tune only to be discarded like yesterday's garbage, so either release me or give me a blaster bolt to the chest and send me off the shitty existence, before I decide to be foolhardy and noble…AGAIN."

Kallus and the Inquisitor turned to leave the cell "You both have use to us. You will tell us what we know and then the Emperor will decide your fate."

Harry collapsed "Cousin, fuck it. You win…" With that the smouldering embers of the fighter that Harry had been, began to burn with a vengeance. He'd get his cousin out, he wasn't doing this for anyone but to keep his cousin safe.

Dudley slowly came around as the door opened and two Stormtroopers walked in "Got a plan?"

Harry smirked coldly "Not much of one." With that he began to concentrate. Harry felt his breathing slow, the adrenaline increases and his body beginning to activate on a much higher level.

"You are to come with us." Stated a Stormtrooper.

Harry opened his eyes "No…We won't." Like that he vanished. He reappeared in front of the first stormtrooper, grabbed the blaster, fumbled with the switch, pointed and fired. The trooper dropped, the other trooper raised his weapon only for him to get stunned.

Dudley's eyes widened "That was cool…Now let's get in the armour." Soon enough the two fitted in the armour, Harry swapped his blaster and fired two more shots, dispatching the Troopers from the mortal coil.

"Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebels with a cause

Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry

Dudley is decent.

II  
(Earth: Privet Drive, Numbers 3-15)

Privet Drive was in shock. For lack of the better word, shocked. They knew that Number Four was an interesting household. It was home to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, their son and nephew.

Everyone in Privet Drive knew that the Dursleys prided themselves on being the perfect neighbours. Most of Privet Drive would agree, aside from a few sound complaints, which was perfectly normal. In a normal neighbourhood these things were quite well…normal.

However, the one thing that was discussed quietly and feverishly behind closed doors was quite frankly Vernon Dursley's despicable and quite often more often than not volatile temper which was all to often aimed at the nephew.

Mrs. And Mr. Dawkins at Number Six, thought the world of the nephew. Despite what their neighbours said that the boy was an incurable criminal. They thought the exact opposite and calmly demonstrated a mentality that remained unchangeable. Their kitchen window saw into the living room and the hallway.

Several times they had observed Harry being forced into the cupboard when the Dursleys had evidently thought they hadn't been seen. Mr. Dawkins, having served in World War II had called the Police, the Police had turned up and then an astonishingly old man with a bird that resembled a parrot had turned up, words were exchanged the Officer left.

Dawkins reported it several times and every time the man turned up. Every time the man had appeared, Harry appeared to have gone through hell. Dawkins realised that the boy's clothes were large and baggy to conceal the bruises. Then things had changed when the boy had turned eleven.

(Number 8, 10, 12, 14)

The residents at Numbers 8-14 all noticed the signs of evident abuse and the fact that nothing seemed to be done. They all decided to maintain appearances and call the boy a criminal to the Dursleys but secretly leave food in the Library, where they learnt Harry always kept during the Summer Holidays. It was the least they could do to keep the boy alive during the holidays.

(3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15)

The houses opposite Number Four all knew one thing. Harry Potter, Petunia's Nephew was not a criminal. The boy was quite definitely polite and helpful young man.

None of them aside from Mr. Henderson, also known as 'Old Henderson' or words to that effect. He had lived at Number 5 since the Evans Family had lived there. He knew who Harry was related to and he pitied the kid, the kid had to be raised by the most ungrateful shrew of a woman who had an angel for a sister.

They had all done the same thing and tried to report it to the Police but nothing ever happened. However, now things had changed.

(Opening of Chapter I)

Several of the kids around Privet Drive, pulled out their phones and began recording when Harry and his Uncle had spilled onto the street. Citizens from the street began calling and this time when the police turned up, they jumped onto Vernon and bundled him into a Police Car.

An ambulance had turned up, took Harry to the hospital but after finding nothing wrong more than a concussion, Harry had been discharged home.

Vernon had been accused with: grievous bodily harm, ten counts of disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, abuse to a minor, drunk and disorderly.

Petunia had been charged with the same but not resisting arrest or grievous bodily harm. Of course, to the pair of them there were other charges but not all of them had been compiled. It would take at least a month to gather all the charges and then some.

(Star Destroyer)

Harry and Dudley made their way through the corridors. Dudley's armour didn't quite fit him, due to his build and the armour for Harry it felt like he was wearing his cousins cast offs again "Dudley, remind me again why we are wearing this?"

"Because cousin, these will help us get to the hangar bay and allow us to grab a ship."

"Have, I mentioned I really do not like this."

"Yes, you have. Though is it because you know very little about the scenario we are in and I know more? Does that rankle you?"

Harry growled "Yes to all of it. You and I, may well have improved our relationship but there are still ten or so years of when you treated me like shit."

Contrary to popular belief, Harry held grudges and he held onto them for a long time. As they meandered the decks, the duo found themselves get colder "That's good…Harry, the colder we are the closer to freedom."

"Why?"

"The shield array prevents us from being sucked into the cold unforgiving vacuum of space…Also it's coincidentally where the fighters fly out." Harry nodded, he closed his eyes and he followed his gut.

Soon enough after dodging four more patrols and three officers, the two teens made it into the hangar.

(Lothal, Ghost)

Kanan Jarrus, a former Jedi Padawan; Hera Syndulla, a Twi'lek Pilot; Garazeb 'Zeb' Orellios, a Lasat Warrior and subsequent Honour Guard; Sabine Wren a former Imperial Cadet and Mandalorian Warrior; Chopper, a Sociopathic, Grouchy and Stubborn C1-10P Astromech Droid and finally Ezra Bridger, a Human Force Sensitive. This collection of Veterans, Survivors, Fallen Knights, Waifs and Strays made up the crew of the Ghost, a battered, bruised VCX-100 Light Freighter.

"What is it Hera?" Growled the Lasat.

Hera snorted "We have a mission. A recruitment one to be precise." The Spectres eyes widened.

"Why us? Who are they?" Asked Kanan curiously.

"Because we inadvertently caused their arrest. I don't know. All I know is that they are family and well according to Fulcrum, they should be getting off the Star-Destroyer.

(Star Destroyer)

Dudley was in awe. There were 72 TIE Fighters, 12 TIE Bombers and on the wall mounted wracks were a set of fighters that to Dudley, weren't out until the later films "I had no idea that they were out already. Probably Prototypes."

"What are you talking about? I see the Fighters, just about make out the Bombers." Growled Harry.

"On the wall, TIE Interceptors."

Harry sighed, his gut was telling him left hand side, fifteen stories up. "On the right, fifteen stories up."

Dudley looked "THAT ONE!" He hisses loudly "ARE YOU INSANE? WE'LL BE DEAD BEFORE WE EVEN CLEAR THE HANGER."

"You asked me to trust you, I am. Trust goes both ways. I'll trust you with the worlds knowledge but trust me when it comes to getting out of shit situations…Now come on."

"Can you fly this thing? You can't see!"

"I can fly anything…Let's go." Sighing Dudley manuevered them up the Interceptors and into the Interceptor.

Harry closed his eyes, got into the front seat and he began to flick switches and twist dials, whether it was due to luck, the force or something else entirely, the cold empty feeling of the ship, started to warm up.

Harry grinned "Dudley, I changed my mind. Close the hatch, grab on tight."

Dudley did so "What changed your mind?"

Harry grinned for the first time a warm one "I've always wanted to fly in this Universe…" With that he pressed forwards on the sticks. The Interceptor went three meters and stopped.

"You need to disable the hangar controls. They're in the control booth above us." Dudley commented.

Harry grunted and with a blast of laser fire, a light turned from red to green on the dashboard and Harry was soon enough leaving the ship. As they left, Dudley noticed that Storm Troopers and Empire Pilots were setting up anti-vehicle turrets or jumping into TIE Fighters and in hot pursuit.

Harry caught them coming and grinned. Dudley gulped. He didn't like it when Harry smiled, it meant bad things were going to happen "Harry, you probably know…"

"TIE Fighters, I know. I'll lost them around the Star Destroyer, anything I need to know?"

"Bubbles on the bridge…Shield Generators. Star Destroyers, not good against star fighters, guns too slow."

"Unless, I make a mistake, the Star Destroyer won't get me. How good are TIEs?"

"Not that good. Supposedly."

"Let's not risk that then."

(Inquisitor, Capital City)

"Sir."

The Inquisitor was roused from his meditations. He would normally execute whoever roused him, but he noticed the holographic image of Alexandr Kallus; a rather talented and competent ISB Officer "Agent Kallus, speak."

"The two prisoners escaped. They killed eight storm troopers, got themselves a prototype fighter, caused immesuarble damage to the hangar of the Star Destroyer, Lawbringer. One of the prisoners had either an Imperial Ace tutor him, or possess unnatural gifts when it comes to flight. I have dispatched more Troopers to Lothal and have Imperial Pilots in pursuit with orders to chase them onto the planet."

The Inquisitor nodded "Very well. I shall look into this matter with interest. In the meantime monitor space port activity, get men to be discreet about looking for these…assets. Offer thousand credits for information, give more if the information leads to capture."

Kallus nodded, the Inquisitor looked as Kallus looked at a data pad "Orders have just cleared."

The Inquisitor chuckled "I've noticed that you are methodological in your approach. You shall be rewarded greatly for this information, even more so when we catch the assets. Change the name of the one called 'Boba Fett', I would rather not have to answer to Lord Vader, if a bounty hunter gets him."

Kallus nodded and flickered out. The Inquisitor reached out **"Now, where are you?"**

(TIE Interceptor Prototype# A-39)

Harry whooped as he released a burst of laser fire, which slammed into one of the turbo laser batteries and effortlessly destroyed it. Harry, barrel rolled as a TIE Fighter zoomed past him. Harry rolled back and with painful ease dropped the TIE in a fiery explosion as one of his lasers hit the fuselage sending it into the shield generator.

"Time to go!" Dudley shouted.

"Still have four more to deal with." Harry responded, before he grinned. Harry pushed down further on the acceleration. He suddenly banked and went over the shield generator, dived down and streaked meters across the top of the Star Destroyer, the TIE Fighters followed suit.

"Harry, do something." Dudley whimpered, he now realised that Harry didn't boast when it came to flying but spoke with assurance. If he said he could fly it, he could fly it.

The TIES broke off their pursuit, playing into Harry's hands. He jerked the controls and they shot up vertically, Harry heaved the controls and suddenly the TIE began to flip. The TIE Fighters were lined up, Harry cackled and he spiralled towards them, popping the fighters one by one. He completed his manoeuvre and shot towards the planet.

Harry kept his foot down, even though no more fighters were launched. The Star Destroyer wasn't going to impede them. As they hit the atmosphere, Dudley spoke "Level off."

"No…I know what I'm doing."

"Harry, we are going to die if you do not level off. We need to gradually descend; this thing has no shields. Look at the fucking wings." Harry did so and true enough the wings were taking on a reddish tinge.

Soon enough the glow faded, so they carried this tactic. They would descend rapidly until the wings heated up, level off and gradually they were skimming the ground. Dudley meanwhile had made himself busy and was trying to find a decent spot to hide.

"Five klicks, left of the leftern most civilisation. That's we're gonna stash the Interceptor and from there we can get some info." Dudley instructed.

Slightly singed but in decent condition and with the transponder disabled, the Interceptor landed on the outskirts of what the Locals called Tarkin Town.

As they landed not far from them landed a VCX-100 Freighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebels with a cause  
Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry  
Dudley is decent.

III

The sound of the TIE Interceptor broke up the exchange of Imperial blasters for credits and information on Wookies. "Vizago is not dealing with Imperials. Not sirree, we are done." The scruffy ill-kept Devaronian said as he jumped into his speeder and took off.

"Karabast, Kanan…" Growled Zeb as he grabbed his Bo-Rifle; this Bo-Rifle had been made by him at the Lasan-Malamut Corporation on Lasan, it was amongst the few things in the Universe that could stand up to a lightsaber. Other things were Force Weapons, Beskar and Cortosis.

Sabine grabbed her pistols and readied her jetpack. She jumped onto the top of the Ghost and jumped onto one of the stone pillars. She flipped her antenna down "I, see two people. One looks like he can barely fit in the armour and another, he seems on edge and skinny."

"A fatty and a skinny. This should be interesting." Snickered Ezra.

"Harry, this way." Dudley said, he was really wishing he hadn't eaten all of those sweets in his earlier years.

Harry rolled his eyes and listened, he couldn't see a fucking thing due to his glasses but he could feel Dudley leading him somewhere. He extended his senses and he stiffened, he pulled out his blaster "Someone's over there."

Dudley stopped causing Harry to almost plough into him "Then what do we do cousin?"

Harry snorted "Not a fucking clue. You know this world not me. I'm just here to keep you alive." Dudley grinned at that.

"Keep me alive? I think that's the other way around."

Harry shrugged "Yet, I've already killed eight or nine Stormtroopers already."

Dudley shrugged "Oh well…Come on let's go."

The pair headed for the rocks when Harry heard it. It was the sound of a jetpack and two pistols being cocked "D, Sabine's the one with Boba Fett armour right?" Dudley nodded.

"Why?"

"She's incoming. Some purple guy is concealed by the shadows of the rock. Another one is trying to flank us and an older female is next to what feels like a ship and a droid…which is freaking out."

"Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Hera and Chopper…where's Kanan?" Dudley whispered.

Harry shrugged "Keep calm. Keep cool and maybe we can get out of here."

"Going somewhere bucketheads?" Growled who was unmistakably Zeb.

Harry sighed "Is this the part where you expect us to start shooting and you brutally beat the shit out of us?"

Zeb stopped "How did you…" The fatter one stopped him.

"It doesn't matter how we know. Other than we know." Dudley stopped them.

Harry reached out, grabbed Dudley and yanked him back before putting a blaster bolt just past Ezra's face as Dudley was yanked back from a bright orange sling shot of energy "Put the blaster down or I'll shoot."

Harry turned to Sabine's direction and pointed his blaster at Ezra "Think you can kill me before I put a round through this lump of shits skull?"

"Yeah, I do." Sabine said making no move to apply any pressure on the triggers of her pistols. Harry smirked.

"D, track the rest. See which one is liable to shoot me when I shoot blue."

Dudley snickered "None of them. I'd say your free to shoot him."

Harry grinned his finger tightening around the trigger when he felt it. Felt like an invisible hand trying to yank his blaster from his hand. Harry followed the yanking sensation and retalitated by pulling the trigger and firing in the direction of the pull.

Fingers went to triggers as the sound of plasma ignited and the bolts were deflected harmlessly away. Zeb snarled and fired, Harry grinned and moved at the last second and avoided the blaster bolt with ease "Spectres calm down…"

"Kanan…they're troopers." Snarled Zeb. Harry pulled off his helmet.

"Anyone else want a shot?"

"Cousin…don't be stupid."

The Spectres watched as the fat trooper turned on the recently de-helmeted one "Why not?"

"You can't keep me alive if you're dead."

"Who was the one who didn't want to come here? Who got dragged along with you on the foolhardy crusade?"

"What do you mean?" Hera had just arrived, her pistol out.

"Hera, you said your mission from Fulcrum was to find two people who escaped a Star Destroyer…these are them."

Hera nodded "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hera Syndulla."

"Anakin and the big one is Boba." Harry said keeping to the names they gave to the Inquisitor and Kallus.

"Do you think we're Moof-milkers? Real names." Growled Sabine.

"Please and thankyou would be appreciated. The intimidation effect…requires work. We know of you, he…" With a gesture to Dudley "…likes what you're doing and what you intend to stand for."

"And you?" Asked Chopper.

"Don't want to be involved in anyway shape or form…I'm a nerve burner of the highest order. Oh and completely amoral and immoral."

"How so?" Hera asked curiously. Anakin felt off to her.

"Point me at Stormtroopers and give me a weapon I'm happy. Anyway we going to skidaddle?" Harry asked.

Sabine snorted "Not until you tell us everything."

"Would love to gorgeous but right now we're about to get shot at by imperials." As he spoke an Imperial Troop Carrier had just appeared on the horizon.

"Everyone on the ship…Everyone to the ship." Shouted Hera and they began to run. Harry grabbed Dudley, closed his eyes, concentrated and together vanished from sight. Hera jumped to find their targets in the ship, and Anakin in her seat firing up the controls.

"Out…" She began.

"Droid, I know I'm not authorised but do you want to be a hunk of junk? Thought so. Now, calculate jump to hyperspace, maximise speed and manoeuvrability, minimise the shields, more power to thrusters and guns and can you darlings make yourselves busy." Harry shouted as the ship, rose up. Harry slammed his foot down and they shot off.

Sabine and Zeb only just made it to their seats as they were almost thrown physically back towards the ship. Kanan had to hold the ladder using his arms and core strength. He climbed into the ship and began to fire at the incoming TIE Fighters. "Jump 75% complete." Chopper said.

Harry grinned "Prepare to jump to hyperspace. Chopper depower the guns, maximise everything." Chopper nodded and before anyone could say a thing they jumped into hyperspace from atmosphere. They dropped out half an hour later, Harry spun around and hopped out of the drivers chair as they materialised into real space far away from Lothal.

"What were you thinking?" Hera growled as Harry pulled off the plastic armour.

"I got us out. We are alive. Now let's head back to Lothal and pick up our ride. Might be able to rack us up some extra credits." Harry said.

Dudley grinned "That was fun. Didn't think that was possible."

Harry shrugged "Boba, I mean it is theoretically possible to do stationary jumps to hyperspace from inside a bigger ship. It's just dangerous and doing standing still in atmosphere infinitely more so. However…"were

"We were in atmosphere but we were in flight making us less likely to die." Sabine said entering the living area "Nice flying. Could tell it wasn't Hera's controlled flying but someone completely different."

Harry grinned "Thanks. Now, I believe you had questions. I have answers but I'm too sober to speak of them."

"You'll get your drink after you speak." Growled Zeb.

"What are you going to do if I don't play ball?" Harry replied, really not at all phased by the Lasat.

"Beat you senseless."

Harry shrugged "Go ahead...You can keep hitting me but then in the event that you kill me, you'll have nothing, failed your mission to Fulcrum and down a pilot…Oh and you'd be doing me a favour."

Zeb looked at him "Sleep deprivation, torture, thrown out the airlock."

"Been there done that and you'd be doing me a favour."

Hera stepped in "Are you clinically depressed or something?"

Harry chucked, and it sounded like it was designed to drive people away and it carried on as Ezra backed away "Depressed…no…More like an extremely reluctant fighter who does not want to get involved in another war. In fact I'd say I'm more psychopathic with sociopathic borderline homicidal tendencies."

The Ghost looked at Harry with disgust "You're not willing to put up any sort of fight? None whatsoever? Not even for the people in the same galaxy as yours." Growled Ezra.

"Not my galaxy, not my fight, not my problem. My only problem is my cousin…he wants in on this fight. I don't. Do not make any mistake that me helping you is because I want to. I'm the most reluctant fighter you're ever going to meet."

Hera nodded, however Kanan spoke "You're force sensitive…"

"I'm not interested. I've been a symbol for one war. Not doing it again." Harry said flatly.

"Anakin…The Galaxy, needs you."

"For fucks sake. Anakin, you were right." Dudley said.

"What? Underdogs not taking a no for an answer…Now you getting where I'm coming from?" Harry snapped.

"Yes, yes. I get it. Christ almighty Anakin. What more do you want? An apology? If so I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you involved in my desire to help the rebellion."

Harry sighed "It is fine Boba. It is fine. I'm here though."

Dudley grinned "I'm grateful. But what are we gonna tell this lot?"

"Lots of everything and nothing. I trust none of them."

"We are here." Ezra pointed out.

"I wish I wasn't blueball. Seriously, how the fuck did you find us?"

Hera grinned and pulled out a full bottle of Corellian Vodka "Twenty questions?"

Harry grinned "Done."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebels with a cause  
Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry  
Dudley is decent.

IV

The Corellian Vodka was exceptionally strong. It burnt Harry's throat as it went down. It was a good feeling, unfortunately it was barely enough as the moment he took the shot, Hera yanked the bottle away. "Okay, that is enough for now."

Harry gave her a baleful stare "You're not my mother. Now give me the bottle back."

"One shot, per question." Hera replied.

Harry sighed and waited.

"Your name?" Zeb asked.

"Evan…Evan. Evantual End."

Sabine shook her head "That's a good one Evan. Really what is it?"

Harry sighed "Evan. End."

Hera held the bottle "Be honest here, we just want to help."

Harry snorted "Yeah…What you call helping is not what I call helping. What I want you would call murder or suicide."

It wasn't the death wish that made the Spectres slightly concerned about "Evan" but rather it was the causality of referencing said death and potentially suicidal tendencies "Afraid we can't allow that."

"Then we're at an impasse."

It was Dudley who spoke next "Evan. Just tell them the truth."

"What? That I'm a suicidal alcoholic with a 'hero complex' and put me behind the wheel of anything and I'll fly it."

Dudley stopped "Yeah. Oh and your actual name. No-one's gonna find our home."

Harry sighed and just glowered at Dudley "Fuck it. You're going first."

Sabine chuckled "Bad relationship?"

Dudley nodded "The worst. I used to torment him when we were younger. He got more and more dangerous, suicidal and depressive. Then he had to save my life when I was sixteen and he was fifteen and then I had a year in hiding whilst he was a wanted fugitive for the better part of a year."

"Oh and that was after a year of being called a psychotic attention stealing brat, before being heralded as hero. Yeah…you can see why I don't want to help."

Zeb let out a rumbling growl "Afraid you're gonna have to pull your weight around here kid."

Harry summoned the Vodka out of Hera's hand "I'm willing to be a pilot and mechanic. Rather not be around people."

Kanan nodded "Understood. Though WHY are you here? I mean I can see it and sense it, inside of you are the embers of what appeared to be an impressive fighting spirit. I see it in the way you walk and talk. You can take a fighter from a war but you can't take the war from the fighter."

Harry chuckled a mirthless chuckle "Probably. Probably. Carry on the analysis cause I'm interested and curious."

Kanan grinned slightly "I can also tell that no matter the threats or anything that myself or the rest of the Ghost Crew say or threaten you with, you won't do a damn thing…But your cousin. Now that's a storm waiting to break. I see resentment, anger, tiredness and a protectiveness."

Dudley spoke "I'm Boba or went by Boba. My real name is Dudley. Dudley Dursley and Evan is my cousin. The resentment and anger are residual from seventeen years of utter bullshit that I and my parents, mainly my parents but I did what they said put him through. He was made to do everything from laundry to cooking and wasn't allowed what he had cooked, he got my large hand me downs. The tiredness comes from the fact that he had to deal with a his equivalent of a Sith. This guy tried to assassinate him when he was a babe, failed. Spent thirteen years as a shade and then three years with a body. Only my cousin could defeat him but no-one not even the people who were helping him trained him. Once he defeated the guy, what made my cousin so special was taken from him. The Government the greediest bunch of wankers tried to rob him of his inheritance but he managed to grab his inheritance and great a bit of everyone else's. So that resentment and tiredness comes from that and then I got him sucked here…"

"That's enough Dudley." Harry growled drinking more Vodka.

Dudley looked at his cousin "You're finally going to tell them?" He asked nervously, his cousin could be…unpredictable when hammered.

"That the, the, they've sad-sad-saddled themselvess up with an obesssshhee fisht fighter and a, a, a wassshdded out, wassshhhed up drunkard… psychosociopath who wants nothing more to go to a tropical planets with pretty women, and have massive ooorrrgggiesss every night." Harry replied getting blushes from everyone.

"Real names Harry. Harry Potter…" He said fighting his drunken state and tirade "…Dudley's my cousin. I'm ssshhtuck here because of him. I don't wanna be here, I donna particularly wanna help rebelssss, but the Empire ain't gonna takess on drunkardss with psychopathic tendencies, who hasss mad giftsss for flying."

"What about taking orders?" Asked Hera.

"G'luck wiv gettin' meh tah do anyfing. Now, where da fuck we, going?"

"Back to Lothal. We've got a scrambler."

Harry smirked "Awrigh'…if dere's noffing elsh Imma be passhin out now." With that Harry's eyes rolled backwards and he folded out of his seat and onto the floor.

Sabine just saved the empty bottle of vodka, before the bottle broke. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the bottle was empty. "He can hold his spirits. He's gonna regret that in the morning."

Dudley smirked "Bet you a credit he won't feel a damn thing."

Sabine snorted "This is going to be the easiest credit I've ever earnt…Ezra, shift the new guy."

"If you like your crew's life. Just give him a blanket and he'll be happy." Dudley said. He remembered the first time Harry had staggered in at three am and passed out half in his room. Dudley snorted as his father grabbed Harry by the arm only for his father to end up on his back and trapped in a chokehold.

Dudley suspected that Harry's magic hadn't left him. It had merely changed its form imbuing his body making him better, faster and stronger. One of the side effects was an immunity to alcohol. Zeb tenderly covered the dark haired teen in a blanket before ever so gently lifted the head and slid a pillow beneath him "Karabast." The Lasat Honour Guard Captain murmured as he headed towards his room.

He had seen how Harry had brushed off his threats. Zeb shrugged he'd talk with him tomorrow. Not as interrorgater but rather a survivor and combatant to another. Zeb grinned to himself, he saw something in Harry that resonated strongly with him.

As Kanan and Hera curled up next to each other. More like Hera curled into Kanan using him as a pillow. "I'm worried about the new comers." Hera whispered.

Kanan chuckled "Because one's more like me and more temperamental? Don't worry about it, he may not want to accept the Force which is fine. He will however throw in with us because that is what he will do. I do know that much. Now get some sleep."

The next day was hard to tell in space. But Harry woke up from the floor where he had passed out. He stopped stock still as he heard the clattering of one of the other members of the Ghost in the kitchen. He slowly got to his feet and saw that it was the girl with multi-coloured hair Asuna. He thought, she was wearing a compression top and a pair of black leggings, he guessed. "Morning."

Sabine jumped, grabbed a mug and launched it with pinpoint precision behind her. She turned and saw Harry, standing there well behind her but not directly so. He was also holding her mug "Nice shot…Better accuracy."

Sabine looked at he had caught it with three fingers instead of two hands "How's your head?"

"Clear as Space…Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" Harry said a dry smirk on his face as Sabine's eyes widened.

"Then…you…drinking that entire bottle of Vodka…didn't affect you?"

Harry shrugged "Yes and no. Yes and no. Alcohol in the terms of drunkenness does affect me, it just takes more to do so. On the flipside waking up with a hangover not so much."

Sabine shook her head "Anyway, we're heading back to Lothal. We have some business to finish, mainly with that TIE Interceptor."

"No…No you don't." Harry said bluntly. It was just then Hera and Kanan entered.

"What!" Snapped Hera "We brought you onto the ship, the least you can do…"

Harry's eyes flashed and he moved. To everyone bar Kanan it looked like he vanished from reality but in fact, Harry had dropped into a standing sprint and was right in front of Hera, his eyes flashing with fury "How…dare…you. How…very…fucking…dare…you…Dudley may a illusions of heroism and joining you, I however do not. Dudley will agree that the pair of us need to come to an arrangement about the TIE we stole. However, I do agree that there is business to be done with the TIE. Not yours, Hera. But mine and my cousins."

"Who are you going to sell it to? Last time I checked you don't know anyone." Cut in Zeb.

Harry smirked "I can be…persuasive."

The way the word 'persuasive' had been said, none of the Ghost really wanted to know how. However, it was Ezra that spoke up "Guys, quiet down." Everyone turned on Ezra. The Loth-rat, gulped but kept their attention.

"Harry's right. The TIE is not our business. But Hera and Kanan have the connections to the Underworld. So what I suggest is Kanan and Hera do the introductions and we leave Harry and Dudley to deal with the TIE."

Harry nodded "Blue does have a decent suggestion."

"One of the few." Sabine said.

Harry spun she held her hands up "You've not been here or with us long enough. If you stick around you'll find out."

Harry nodded he was about to speak when another voice spoke "I'm impressed Harry…You've not killed anyone yet."

Harry chuckled "Because you intervened and unfortunately we know things that these…chuckleheads don't."

"What do you know?" Demanded Hera.

Harry smirked "Spoilers. Can't say both literally, figuratively and everything else in between."

Sabine chuckled as Hera turned an interesting shade of yellow "Harry, surely you can give us a hint?"

Harry grinned "I wish I could but I can't, won't and shan't tell you a thing. Well I could…" He turned to Dudley who nodded and replied with "Only in the vaguest of terms."

Harry nodded he rummaged around and found a bottle of brandy "Mate…" Began Zeb.

"This is my price for the following details. 1) Enjoy the good times for there be dark times ahead. 2) Enemies of yesterday may become allies of today. 3) Commit to something and commit with everything. 4) Remember the lives that were lived not how they were lost. 5) Nothing is permanent, nothing can last forever. 6) Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine the choices you will have to make are infinitely harder than the ones Hera has to make. 7) I suppose this is the clearest one…Not all of you are making it out of this as far as we know. Oh and finally 8) Scariff is where everything changes." Harry said unbottling the brandy and pulled out a snifter and poured a healthy amount.

He looked at the Spectres through the amber liquid and then to his cousin, Dudley nodded "In for a penny, in for a pound. Harry, we may not have gotten along but I think I can tell, you don't want to be here but you're not going to resist a fight."

Harry grinned and downed and three more snifters "Fuck it, I and me coushin…we ish gonna 'el, 'el, 'elp yesh… fuck, fuck… schit up…Only fing I, we know. Fuck 'em good, fuck 'em 'ard…Here's teh, teh, 'ealth…'ealth and company."

Dudley grinned at that "Couple conditions."

Hera nodded "Name them."

"Don't stop Harry from doing whatever he's going to do…He's the most insanely valuable and valuably insane operative you're ever going to have on your side…When he says he's got a plan, just go with it because the chances are he's already began executing it."

Hera gulped "Oh god, this is just like the first time we were on a mission with Zeb."

Zeb chuckled, Harry slid the bottle to the Lasat "What happened?"

"Collateral damage, melted buckets, singed circuits which is why Chopper hates me."

Harry grinned "Nothing so fascinating. Only killed one teacher, reduced one to a vegetable, forced into a Death Tournament and then labelled insane, psychopathic shortly followed by being a hero and then a fugitive. Less you need to know the better. Just judge me by the corpses I'm leaving which is somewhere in the region of a hundred. With five failed murder attempts and four suicides."

Just then the planet of Lothal appeared in front of them "Let's sell us a ship…Hera, a word."


	5. Chapter 5

Rebels with a cause  
Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry  
Dudley is decent.

V

Cikatro Vizago, a Male Devaronian…in a word. Scum. Thankfully in a world of Scum and Villainy, Vizago was one of the more decent ones. He ran one of the criminal empires on Lothal, focusing on smuggling and extortion.

Thankfully the Ghost knew how to contact them and so Vizago was waiting for them "Hera Syndulla! What can Vizago do for you?" He asked with a mocking bow.

Hera smirked, this could be the pint to pull the rug out from her raven headed recruit "I have…something of interest."

Vizago's eyebrows arched "Selling? What could you have that Vizago could want." However, the interaction was cut off by a gravelly tone.

"Hera, what did I say about putting your beak into my business? Bad enough you've forced me to be sober. But taking this away from me…that's rich, considering you swore on your honor." Vizago looked like a grey-faced, pale skinned, dark haired teen with dark green eyes appear from the bowels of the ship.

"Name's Evan. Eventual End. Let's talk business." Evan said, Vizago felt his guts tighten, this could either be very profitable or very dangerous.

Vizago smirked "I see…You're don't know me, I don't know me so you used someone we both know…Now, and what is it that you wish to sell? Vizago is impatient at the dallying."

"I know. Time wasted is profit lost. The dallying as you call it is important…Let me show you what I'm offering."

Vizago nodded "Play me false…"

Evan grinned "As long as your aim's better than the Troopers then it'd be a relief." Vizago's hand moved away from his blaster and indicated to the speeder.

"Shall we?" Evan nodded and soon enough the pair of them zoomed off.

Hera turned to Dudley "What…"

Dudley cut her off "You tried to control him. Clearly, you don't listen. I'm surprised he didn't try and take your head off. Anyway, aren't we going to follow them?"

With that, the Phantom detached from the Ghost and followed the speeder at a discreet distance.

Harry smirked "Hera thinks I'm going to double cross her and you're planning to kill me…Anyway, turn left…here…and stop." Vizago did so and the pair jumped out of the speeder. As they did so another vehicle appeared and a squad of droids appeared.

"My…safety precaution."

Harry shrugged and the Crime Lord and his entourage followed their customer until Harry stopped. They watched as Harry reached out with his hand and the image shimmered, it began to shimmer and ripple before the veil peeled revealing the ship "A TIE Interceptor! I've heard from my contacts that these are only Prototypes…" Exclaimed Vizago!

Harry nodded "Its tracker is disabled."

Vizago looked at it and gestured, Harry nodded and opened the cockpit "Used once. Exceptionally maneuverable in combat, slightly scorched due to the inexperience of piloting such vehicles."

Vizago nodded "Forty thousand credits…"

Harry looked at him "Sixty."

"Fifty-five…I don't trust you and this going to be hot cargo to shift."

"Done."

Sabine was the first to arrive. She landed five feet behind Harry, absolutely certain that raven-haired newcomer had sensed her "Successful transaction?"

"No, body parts, nothing on fire…So yeah. I am going to need you to do something for me."

Sabine saw Vizago coming back with a large briefcase "Check the money is legit? Can do. How much is it?"

Vizago chuckled "Making friends already the infamous Mandalorian of the Ghost Crew…Why her?"

"Because she's not pissed me off yet…And for some reason, my gut tells me she's trustworthy…My personal feelings and instinctive feelings need to be…confirmed."

Sabine walked forwards and she lowered the antenna and she scanned the case. "It's legit. You're right not to trust Vizago, but he won't scam most people…most people. How much did you make?"

"Fifty-five…He's sharp too. He didn't even take my alternative for information." Vizago replied.

Sabine looked at Harry "You didn't?"

"I don't trust him, I trust you slightly more than him. His information to me is as useful as a liquid shit. I'm still dealing with the fact Hera wants me to play a good little dog and obey all her orders." Came the terse reply.

Sabine nodded "She is going to want a share of the profit."

"We'll come to an arrangement," Harry replied as he stepped to one side as Vizago began to think of a way to shift the Interceptor.

The Phantom zoomed low, low enough for the pair to jump on. Harry surprised everyone, with a cat-like grace as he hopped on to the ship and they headed back to the Ghost. "So, how'd it go? Dealing with Vizago?" Rumbled Zeb.

"Pretty good. Well, he's not dead, I'm not dead. Imperials aren't crawling over us like flies on moldy fruit…So that's progress. He and I have an understanding, he's pretty dangerous and he sensed that I was either crazy enough to meet him on my own or dangerous…Well, he's not wrong." Harry replied.

"About the craziness? Yeah. You got that right Potter. Dangerous…not so much." Dudley commented idly.

"Thanks, Dudley…" Harry growled dryly before turning to Sabine who was clutching the case tightly in her hands.

"Harry, you or me?"

"I'll do it," Harry replied.

Hera looked at them "Seems you two are getting close."

"I don't want to brutally murder her. The relationship between Sabine and I is the closest thing to what I would call a friendship unlike the rest of you." Harry quipped off hand.

"What do you think of me?" Zeb asked.

Harry looked at him "You caught me on a worse than a normal day. If you can look past, me being a few screws short and go from cantankerous to outright murderous on a whim then you and I should get along fine. From your body language, you're not opposed to giving the Imperials a kicking whenever possible." Zeb chuckled darkly at that.

"Sums me up, kid. Are you planning to betray us? I don't do betrayal."

Harry shrugged "Empire wouldn't want me anyway. I'd fail their conditioning requirements and tell them to fuck off when it comes to being suicidal."

"Us?" Ezra asked gesturing to him and Kanan.

"You're too naïve, end up getting yourself and us killed…Too much like me. As for him…not a clue. I'm going to say we're going to have problems. You need people to obey as you say, I prefer to operate on my own code. As for Hera, I've made my decision and stance clear."

Hera chuckled at that "Positively murderous…Or at least an uncooperative relationship. What about your cousin and yourself?" She asked.

"Harry, would and possibly still does has murderous thoughts towards me…But due to where we are, he needs me to keep him from screwing up too badly and I need his skills."

Harry smirked brutally "Now…I made fifty-five thousand from the Tie Interceptor…I am WILLING to assist with your suicidal mission on a few conditions."

Hera quickly removed the thought of the credits from her head, she sighed "What are the terms?"

"You sort him out, we get some gear and let me live my wreck of a life how I want…I promise to not bring attention to us…well…more than normal."

Hera looked at him" Train you how to shoot, don't get involved too closely with your life?"

Harry nodded "We have a deal."

Hera turned to Sabine "We've got credits…" She looked at Harry who nodded.

"First stop Garel," Hera said, getting confused looks from Dudley and Harry.

"Never heard of it." Dudley said shrugging.

"As long as booze is cheap and strong…and the women are easy on the eyes…"

Sabine looked at him "You don't think I'm easy on the eyes?" She purred. Causing Harry to smirk and Ezra to flush.

"I don't sleep with co-workers…or…fri…acquaintances," Harry said quickly correcting himself.

"Surely you must have some friends?" Protested Ezra.

Dudley sighed "My cousin…heralds…from…money. Due to being from money and an orphan, it means he's not exactly sure who's a friend who's not. Harry found that his friends weren't friends so yeah a little miffed…Now why Garel?"

"Do you like your weight? And does your cousin like being near-sighted?" Hera asked.

Harry's eyes widened "Then let's fucking go."

Hera decided this would be the best time for her to try and make her frosty relationship with Harry less so "Want to learn how to fly?"

Harry nodded and he headed into the cockpit. He sat himself down in the co-pilot seat and Hera joined him soon enough and she began to walk him through the individual processes and functions of the knobs and switches that enabled the Ghost to move. They took off, passed through the sparce security and jumped into hyperspace.

(Garel, Hospital)

"This feels weird. I know my eyes are there but I can't feel them."

Kanan chuckled at the comment, he turned to the droid accompanying Harry "I'll pay it. We've got another?"

The droid nodded and Kanan paid for the two operations and within a few hours, Dudley returned. He no longer looked like a walking Hutt.

Then as normal as they sat down in a rather dingy bar everything went to shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebels with a cause

Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry  
Dudley is decent.

Chapter XI

Harry was deep into his pint. He had managed to bribe the bartender into giving him something that was far beyond what the poor Human/Tortugra hybrid was allowed to serve.

"You! Blue haired bitch!" Someone shouted, although the shout was slightly slurred. The shouter revealed himself to be a Transdoshan, Harry sighed as Sabine tried to hide herself. Harry's eyes had been regenerated and were still bandaged. Harry grinned, he extended his senses and images appeared, everyone appeared as a ghost or a hologram.

The Transdoshan was pretty well armed. A Merr-Son Model 44 Blaster Pistol on its leg, BlasTech RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle across his hip and on his back was some sort of heavy hunting rifle. "Pal, I think you've got the wrong the lady." Harry said standing up swaying slightly. He was drunk but not overly so, so the sway was slightly exaggerated.

The Transdoshan looked at him "What makesss you ssay that?" He asked.

Harry sighed "Loadsa people hhaavvee…coloured ha…ir. Let's get a drink? Feel like having a drink? I want a drink! TO THE BAR!" Harry grabbed the Transdoshan and began to try and steer him from their table.

However, Bhossk was having none of it. She reached out and grabbed the blind or recovering human by the throat "I…AM…NOT…INTERESSTED…IN…A…DRINK! Now ssshut up and anssswer my quessstionsss!" To show she was serious she pulled the blaster pistol and pointed it at him.

Meanwhile back at the table Sabine, Hera, Kanan and Zeb gulped as Harry stood up "He's going to get someone killed." Hera said only for Dudley to stop her. He no longer looked like a baby Hutt.

"Hera, trust me…if someone's going to die it's the Transdoshan." Dudley said calmly.

True to his words, Harry lost his temper. When they had walked in they had just seen four bodies be taken out of the building. Harry was slowly turning blue, he closed his regenerating eyes, inhaled through his nose and struck.

The first blow slackened the clawed grip on his throat, Harry smirked "You looosssee." He mocked before driving the heel of his boot into her ankle, followed by a stomp to the knee. As he stomped onto Bhossk's knee there was an explosion and blood, muscle, cartilage and the lower leg separated from the body. Bhossk went to scream but Harry drove his fist into her throat, grabbed her neck and slammed her face on to the bar. There was the sound of cartilage breaking. Bhossk snarled and backhanded the teen and he went sprawling on the floor, there was a clatter and the pistol which had discharged and had blown her leg off had gone loose.

Harry groaned as he hit the floor. He reached out and his hand reached the butt of the pistol. Bhossk hissed in pain as she tried to move over to bring her blaster rifle to bare, however Harry shot first. The bar fell silent as the blaster pistol went off. Harry just managed to roll out of the way of the corpse as it hit the floor.

The Ghost Crew rushed forwards and they managed to prize the Transdoshan off Harry "You okay?" Zeb asked.

Harry nodded "Get the weapons."

Harry soon found himself being hoisted up across Zeb's shoulders as Sabine and Ezra grabbed the weaponry. Harry sighed, his eyesight maybe healed or in the process of healing, but he was still needing various vitamin and nutritional shots and pills to achieve his full height.

The group left without much hassle and made it back to the Ghost "Did you really have to do that?" Asked Sabine.

Harry grinned thinly "It was going to escalate. I tried to diffuse the situation…"

Sabine shook her head beneath her helmet "Please don't…I mean not verbally."

Harry grinned at her "To be fair all I've known is to seize the problem by the horns and then shoot it until becomes less of a problem OR kill it with fire."

The caught everyone's attention "Killing a situation with fire? How does killing it with fire ACTUALLY solve anything?" Asked Ezra curiously.

Harry grinned "You'd be surprised. Attempted murderers aren't going to be attempting to murder you if they're on fire…A guy on fire makes a good distraction. Things on fire helps a lot."

Hera sighed "You and I need to talk. Anyway nice job…I think."

Harry sighed "We're going to find out that the Transdoshan that I killed is going to be linked to a few Transdoshan Bounty Hunter Squads. Now all we need to do is anger some Wookies, get everyone into one place and watch the barney…Or run from the barney."

Kanan who had been quiet then spoke "Harry, can you shoot?"

"I can't seem to miss, will need some help."

Dudley sighed "This is all well and good. Now that my cousin has proven himself to be absolutely off his nut and has his weapons. What are we going to do about protective gear and weapons for myself?"

"Sabine take Spectres Seven and Eight to Raxus and see what you can get there." Instructed Hera.

As she spoke, her comm went off. The timer was done and with Harry's grudging acceptance, helped him remove his bandages. Harry shut his eyes as the bandages were removed and he slowly re-opened them.

Clear, unadulterated and perfect clarity appeared as he opened his eyes. Sabine and Hera's eyes widened as the bright green eyes of Spectre Eight revealed themselves, without the need of glasses. Sabine looked him over, if it wasn't for the tensing of the muscles and the ever-moving eyes revealed the extent of just how paranoid Harry actually was.

Sabine, Ezra, Harry and Dudley jumped into the Phantom and took off. Harry beating Dudley to the passenger seat and gave Ezra a look. Soon enough they were off to Raxus.

Sabine locked co-ordinates and put them onto auto-pilot, the moment she did that Harry fell asleep. "Harry goes to sleep to process everything that he has done…He'll be convulsing soon due to the fact of killing that Transdoshan." True to Dudley's words Harry suddenly began to convulse, twitch and spasm as yet another body and blood were added to his conscious.

Soon enough the crew of the Phantom dropped out of Hyperspace and began to cruise their way towards Raxus. "Harry, wake up." Called Dudley.

Harry jerked awake and with extreme attentiveness assisted Sabine in safely bringing the Phantom to the space-port on Raxus. Sabine pulled on her helmet. "Harry, we're here! Raxus!" Exclaimed Dudley.

Harry looked at his enthusiastic cousin "Raxus is the trash planet correct? Why are you excited about being here?"

"Because… new planet? Live a little, Harry! Besides you can get a tonne of cool shit from here." Dudley replied.

Ezra similarly looked excited. Harry's head sagged "Great…More bodies and now Space STD's to stop my Cousin from getting. Why couldn't I have been getting stoned in Cuba? Cuba's nice supposedly."

"Where's Cuba?" Asked Ezra.

"Why Cuba?"

"Home world, another country. The cigars, the alcohol, the women, the drugs…Proper fun debauchery and lots of sun." Harry deadpanned as he hit the button to lower the ramp and the group descended onto Raxus.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebels with a cause

Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry  
Dudley is decent.

Chapter XII

The smell was…horrible. Harry hadn't anticipated Raxus to smell quite so much of sulphur, faeces and depression. He shrugged and breathed in the atmosphere of Raxus. He winced, slightly at the smell but remembered that there were things that smelt much worse. "Where to Spectre Five?"

Sabine grinned beneath her helmet. Spectre Eight, for all of his short coming, he definitely knew when not to let something phase him. He had his weapons back on the Ghost, but Hera still wanted him to have something less "conspicuous". Sabine snorted, here she was with Spectre's Six, Seven and Eight and she had to wonder, what could possibly go wrong.

Little did she know just how bad things were going to get. Thankfully she had Spectre Eight, all she could do was sit back and see how things went. "Everyone, we're on a budget…Not a large one but definitely could have been smaller."

Harry nodded and he followed Sabine through the streets. Raxus, despite the smell was impressive. Harry extended his senses and the remains of magical core leapt to obey him; with his extended senses he could taste the fear, the desperation, the hunger and the hunters.

Hunters! "Spectre Eight to others." Harry whispered.

"Spectre Five, send message."

"Hunters…Eight of them…Looking for myself and cousin. Plan?" Harry asked.

"Fight? Spectre Eight, you've said have experience fighting outnumbered." Ezra said.

"If I was near you Ezra, I'd be punching you right now…I do not want to attract Hunter attention…So stay frosty." Harry murmured.

(Bounty Hunters)

"Target has been acquired." One of the hunters said.

"Sabine Wren, Mandalorian, Spectre Five; Ezra Bridger, Spectre Six…Both known to have ties to the Rebellion. It seems the informants were right." A Twi'lek said.

"Turns out those two are in the company of the two known as Boba Fett and Anakin Fader." Said the masked human.

"Four rather large bounties…What do we know about the other two?" The Twi'lek asked.

A third member of the party chirped up, a Transdoshan "The one known asss Anakin, a drunk, brutal and excceptionally fast on hiss feet. He wass sseeen killing Bhossk in a bar."

"Which one is he?"

"The skinny black haired one."

"HE, killed your relative? Jedrat…That's impressive. Anyway, we mobilise and we take them out…Quietly. We know the skillset of two of them but not the other two. There are ten of us and only for of them…Here's the plan." The human said, he pulled his helmet off revealing a blood red and emerald green eye and sun kissed skin.

"Spectre Eight, how many?"

"There's a lot of them. How many actually work for the Bounty Hunters or are on their payroll or on others payroll, I can't say. All I do know is, something is going to happen…" Harry trailed off as memories overtook him.

Sabine watched beneath her helmet, her diagnostic reader flickering over Harry. She gulped, the adrenal glands had opened fully and the ominous presence he had casually emitted in their first meeting began to appear. "Harry…"

"It's going to be fun, Sabine. Now let's go shopping." Harry had picked up what was a Clone Wars helmet and some armoured clothing. Sabine managed to haggle the price down and soon enough they found themselves in front of a team of Rodians with an impressive selection of blaster weaponry.

"Can you shoot?"

"Can I shoot? Is that can I shoot and hit a humanoid target and no matter the distance? The answer is I can't miss. If you mean hitting someone in either a maim or death spot every time, might need some practise…"

"Practise?" Sabine asked.

"Not to paint the area with brain matter or kill shots every single time." Harry replied.

"I'm not sure whether to be scared to happy." Sabine replied, her scanners were definitely telling her that Harry was indeed fine, but the scans told her that his brain activity was almost in line with those of PTSD Sufferers, and those who had psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies.

"Be both. Happy that I can do the hard part of war, but be scared at the fact that I can do it so often, frequently to make it look EASY. Anyway let's get what we came for so we can get out of here." Harry replied, suddenly he felt a beskar-gauntlet wrap around his hand and found himself being tugged forwards.

Sabine smiled, she giggled a little as Harry didn't break hand contact and followed her. She soon led him up to the table. "I'm looking for some firepower, for my friend here and myself and maybe a few others."

The Rodians nodded and Sabine pushed Harry forwards. On the table were several blaster pistols, blaster rifles and to Harry's dismay but Dudley's probable joy especially if he saw them their were several missile launchers and heavy chain guns "Dudley, CANNOT see this."

"Why?"

"He's all boom and explosions, doesn't get subtlety…Then again he doesn't get a lot of things." Harry said as he picked up one of the blaster rifles and began to test fire.

To Sabine's and Harry's surprise, he did rather well. Sabine was impressed, he definitely hit the targets from up to hundred metres away. That was both with blaster rifle and pistol. Sabine nodded and she picked up five of the blaster pistols, four rifles and to Harry's dismay she grabbed a missile launcher and "sidewinder" repeating blaster.

Ezra and Dudley joined them soon enough, with additional kit such as rucksacks, with webbing, netting and additional pouches. "How'd it go with…" Began Dudley saw the Missile Launcher and Heavy Repeating Blaster.

"Harry give you the…"

Sabine chuckled "Less speech, but more voiced his concerns." Dudley grinned as he took the heavy weapons.

"He's not wrong…Now, Ezra and I we've got ourselves this and quite a bit of additional armour." Dudley said.

Harry raised an eyebrow "I'm…"

"Harry, seriously? You honestly think I'm that stupid…Wait I take that back." Dudley said, the moment the four of them left the crowd, everything collectively hit the fan.

It started with an accurate shot from a rifle aimed at Dudley's head, but it was due to Ezra's sudden reflexes that saved him. Harry's eyes narrowed, adrenaline flowed and he grabbed one of the blaster rifles as five strangers appeared: A Transdoshan, a Twi'lek, A Tortugra and Two Humans. "You four are coming with us."

"Why is that?"

"The hunt demandsss it. Bessidesss, you…rat haired bassstard, you killed a member of my family. Prepare to pay." Snarled the Transdoshan.

"Sorry, Sunshine. Your relative tried to kill me, I killed them. Fair exchange…Spectre Five, how do you tell the gender of a Transdoshan?"

Sabine stared at the random question "How do you normally do it? Or did you do it?"

"Shot them between the legs and waited for the reaction…" Harry aimed and fired. The Transdoshan snarled with rage and brought the Heavy Blaster to arms.

"Female…Who knew." He wondered idly, before Sabine shoved him to the floor as the Hunters opened fire.

"Spectre Five, instructions?" Harry asked getting radio silence from the other two.

"Take them out…We need one, alive."

Harry nodded and his smirk was replaced by a toothy grin. He grabbed his blaster, Sabine reached forwards and tentatively corrected his grips which were not far off. He would only be receiving concussions if he started shooting. His rounds took the Transdoshan's arms out of use and blew one leg off.

Ezra had launched himself into combat, throwing caution to the wind and ignited his lightsaber. Sabine sighed, jumped into the air, pulled her pistols and began to lay suppressing fire on to the human with the rifle.

Dudley, sat there paralysed in fear. For that moment in time he was perfectly safe. It was then and there, as he watched his cousin effortlessly shoot the Transdoshan and then knee-capped the Tortugra as Ezra decapitated her.

The Twi'lek and the masked human held their hands up in surrender. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut the pair of you down?" Asked Harry, his tone almost sing-song…He froze. The memories of duelling and being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange reverberating around his head the memories of the cruciatus curse.

Suddenly the ground rushed up to meet him, he rolled out the way as a vibroknife nearly buried into his head. Harry snarled, and the knife jumped away the human scurried backwards but stopped, staggered and went still as Harry buried the blade into his skull.

Dudley paled slightly. They had just taken out a bunch of Bandits and flesh peddlers who called themselves Bounty Hunters! And Harry, his cousin the one who he had tormented for years had just effortlessly killed two people and brutally maimed a fifth "What have I done?"

"What Aunt and Uncle dearest wanted you to do…Then the people who buried their heads in the sand and made me a weapon." Harry said.

"What happened?"

"After I killed the man, I was meant to they took everything from me. However, I got everything first. Now I'm here. I'm pretty sure we've covered this. Now let's turn these assholes in and nab their ship."

"Harry, we…" Began Dudley.

"You want to help these poor saps right? What do you think they do? They lie, thieve, steal and kill Imperials. We're doing the same thing. Dudley, if you can't get around that fact I'm good as dead."

Dudley looked at his cousin. His cousin seemed to be his normal deadpan self "True."

"Dudley, I've got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do they sell Weed?"

Dudley had to pause for a moment "Yeah…I know places. It grows almost everywhere, why what are you looking for?"

"Something nice, something good and something to stone a Twi'lek and Lasat at the same time."

"You're probably gonna want some Dagobah Green…" Dudley said.

"Find me a guy, and I'll go from there."

Sabine and Ezra looked at him "You realise that Hera's going to kill you." Ezra said calmly.

"I thought you'd have noticed Ezra, that he doesn't give a Rancor's ass."  
"I thought you'd have noticed lad, that I don't give a fuck…Besides death wouldn't be fun…" Both Harry and Sabine said at the same time.

Dudley sighed "Let's go, get the ship, get paid and get my cousin stoned. He's more manageable when he's stoned…might wanna get him booze as well."

Harry grinned "I fucking love you sometimes Dudley, I really fucking do."


	8. Chapter 8

Rebels with a cause

Harry Potter/ Star Wars Rebels crossover  
Squib Harry!  
Force-Sensitive Non-Jedi Harry  
Dudley is decent.

Chapter VII

Finding a dealer was easy enough. Finding a large enough stash was hard and add in a dealer that would be willing to part with such a large amount was next to impossible. However, Harry followed his gut and found a Rodian.

Things had gone pretty well. That was until the Rodian refused to sell up and Harry went for his knife before Sabine stepped in. The Rodian quickly agreed, he was only a street distributor and here was a buyer and he was with a Mandalorian! "Okay, okay."

"What did the cowardly, backstabbing little shit say?" Harry growled.

"He's going to get his supplier and get you all the Dagobah Green…Don't kill him just because."

Harry nodded and eventually after a lot of haggling, few death threats and him nearly losing his temper everyone walked away satisfied. "You know Hera's going to kill you." Ezra said.

"She's going to try…It won't stick. Besides isn't she the one wanting us to work as a team? Besides, we've done everything. Hell, we've even got a new ship and a bounty to turn in." Harry commented as he began rolling a joint and to everyone's surprise snapped his fingers and on his middle finger was a flickering flame which ignited his cigarette.

When they reattached to the Ghost, four days later Hera was impressed. Slightly. Her younger colleagues and freedom fighters had then accidentally left a pouch on the table. "Dagobah Green, Kanan! Find Harry."

Harry was at this point in time with Kanan and Zeb in the engine room of their new ship. "Seriously, why did you acquire this hunk of junk?"

"Because, Zeb…Ow…Fuck!...the outbursts between Hera and I, better if we have a second ship to cool down."

Just then a pair of heavier than normal footfalls were heard and as Harry reached for a spanner, he found himself face to face with a rather angry looking Hera. "Green, Harry? Really?"

Kanan and Zeb's collective eyes widened as Hera pushed Harry clean against the engines. Kanan went to interfere but Zeb restrained him. The Lasat Warrior realised that Harry, was only allowing this to happen because it would help Hera's state of mind. "Kanan, there is no-way Harry would simply allow Hera to push him around especially on his own ship."

(Dudley)

Dudley, grunted and he landed on his back. His arm in an arm-bar curtesy of Sabine. He knew she was strong, but he had nearly eight inches to her 5'5 frame and he definitely outweighed her 52kg mass by easily 40 odd kilos and yet he had been effortlessly floored by her.

"Again? You did marginally better than before. But progress is progress." Sabine said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Why? Why can't I hit you?" Dudley growled. He had managed to lose his piggish look and had shot up. He would always love his food, but if he ate right then he would be okay.

"I'm a Mandalorian. We're trained to be killing machines from the moment we're borne. Although, if your strikes actually connected with me it'd all be over. Your fighting style needs refining, you need to be able to not give your strike away." Sabine instructed.

"How come you're not giving this advice to Harry?"

Sabine snorted "Harry, plays filthy. Plus he's borderline. Meaning, training and potential violence simulated or not might set him off! Mandalorian Tunnel-Vision Fighters are worse than Harry. Only because they're Mandalorian."

Dudley nodded, grunted as he grabbed Sabine's elbow and yanked her off balance "Protocol?" He asked as he used his knee to strike.

Sabine deflected the strike and transitioned into a reverse heal spin-kick "Point out the direction of the enemy, tell them to destroy and get the hell out."

Dudley nodded "What's his style like? Aside from filthy?"

"Speed, advantage and unpleasant. He's naturally fast, very much so. He'll use it to get into close range. Cause a cheap shot or unbalancing shot and then use whatever is nearby."

Dudley nodded as memories of the Stormtroopers reappeared. "Yeah…When we broke out of the Star Destroyer."

Sabine nodded "Go on."

Dudley sagged "He rushed the Stormtroopers, executed one gang-style and then killed the other one nonchalantly. Then we hijacked an Interceptor. I volunteered to drive, but as you've seen."

"He can fly anything." Sabine said. Just then her communicator went off. She turned it on and they began to listen.

(New Ship)

"You had to buy drugs? What is wrong with you?" Cried Hera in frustration.

"My ship, my rules and our arrangement." Harry replied idly grabbing the bag off the Twi'lek.

"You do realise that Dagobah is addictive?" Said Kanan.

"It's really not. I scanned it and it closely resembles a plant from a planet in the Unknown Regions. Anyway, further diagnosis reveals that it is hard to become addicted to." Harry replied, before shoving his hands and arms inside her grab and forcibly removed her from him.

"Now if you'll excuse the Error-404 is in dire need of repairs."

"I thought we're calling it the Muscle?" Dudley said.

Harry didn't even need to speak as Zeb spoke "The Pilot names it, the crew shuts up about it aside from the Mechanic and the First Mater. Considering your mechanic and pilot are one and one the same, you're outvoted."

Dudley turned to Sabine "You own…"

"Error-404 unless we can come up with another more suitable name. Harry, is overall command of the ship." Dudley sighed…Why couldn't people see that Muscle was a good name? The ship was built like a battering ram!

"Anyway, crew of the Ghost. We have a lead on some Wookies. They're heading to Kessel."

"Chewbacca's kind. Asteroid Belt of Cocaine and Heroine mix…NO, Harry. I won't allow you to get those. I will knock you out and keep you in the brig for the duration of this mission, Harry." Dudley growled. The translation started off as a whisper and then turned into a growl.

"Peace, cousin. I'm not that dumb. Hera…Mission beginning, middle, end, facts and condense." Harry commented.

"Have you got a problem with planning?"

"No. They never go well. So the facts and layout. Concise as possible and then we plan for certainties. We DO NOT plan for everything. I presume this is a time sensitive management?"

Kanan nodded "They'll last a couple of months. Kessel has a large Imperial presence."

"Victory Class 2 Star Destroyer, 2 Acclamator Assault Ship and 2 Tartan-Patrol Cruisers." Dudley said.

Harry sighed "Looks like it's gonna be murder job. Because that is not including non-combat personnel somewhere in the region of 30,000 Storm Troopers. If we're in a direct firefight."

Hera looked at the two newcomers "Are you deliberately undermining me, or is there something I need to know about?"

Harry chuckled "What? I like to know my guarantees of exactly I'm going up against. There's going to be what on the actual planet, 2000 Troopers? The rest are on the ships."

Sabine nodded "Sounds right. Sneak past the blockade, find the Wookies, get them out and we need to go now."

Harry grinned "Let's do this. Before I change my mind."

They entered the Kessel system, to find the Wookie transport ship. "We're going to need to get some inside information."

"Harry, you, Kanan and Zeb are going to take Zeb across like he's a rare wookie and find out where they're going on the planet. Get there and meet us there…Harry…"

Harry looked at Hera "Yes?"

"Take them out discreetly until you get onto the planet and then…search and destroy."

Harry's grin was all teeth "Fuck… my powers are in tatters."

Zeb looked confused "Eh?"

"Before I came here, I had…abilities that could twist reality on its head on a whim. I was…more powerful than most. As a result, my powers were restrained and I had to recite a mantra to release my full power."

"Those words were?"

"I am the bird of Hermes. Here standeth the Bird of Hermes, eating my own wings…to keep…myself…tame."

"Sounds ominous."

Harry grinned "When it happens, you better get ready to run as I was coming and then you got ready to die."

As the last words were said Spectres 1-6 would swear that their second mechanic, pilot and menace was humming. "You're gonna have to play or sing whatever it is you're humming later."

Harry grinned "When we get out of this. I shall gladly do so. Now, Zeb, Kanan…we have hot dates to prep for and I for one do not wish to disappoint."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebels with a Cause**

 **IX**

Getting past the blockade was easy. Way too easy. Due to the amount of transports both legit and not so legitimate, running a simple cloning scam to get them by the Star Destroyer was easier than Hera had thought.

Harry, was busy getting changed. He had found some padded clothing that looked somewhat like something out of Victorian England. He smirked to himself as he slid his blaster into his long coat and he looked himself over in the mirror.

He strode out of his quarters, through various tunnels and ladders and found himself back on the Ghost. "We in?"

"We're in…You scrub up nicely." Zeb commented. Harry grinned sharply revealing a set of sharklike teeth.

"Just need a bloody fedora. Then I'm set."

"Ready for what?" Sabine asked curiously as she checked out the easily the most volatile member of the team.

"To dispense death and look fucking awesome." Was the reply. Soon enough all of the Ghost Crew had disembarked. Harry and Dudley headed off around the back of their ship to "examine it". In reality it was to try and hack into the Imperial Data Banks on Kessel.

Harry would be doing the hacking and the engineering and had sequestered himself underneath his ship. "Excuse me."

He looked up to see a group of Imperial Agents heading towards them "Identification? Ship problems?"

Harry grunted and swore briefly and fluently at the interruption; his papers were well made forgeries and he had to hope that they would suffice. He was in the files and he was scanning for the Wookies. Dudley hurried around, to get their identities and soon enough the Agents were on their way.

"Spectre 8 to Spectre 2, we got it…" Dudley as suddenly where Kanan, Ezra and Zeb were hiding was suddenly illuminated in blaster fire.

Harry, dropped out of his location "Keep downloading. No matter what. Those fuckers are having a fight and they've not invited me!" Harry was rushing out of his hiding spot, grabbing a hat and turning it into a crimson red fedora. Harry smirked and charged towards the gunfire.

"Sir, incoming! Target is in red. I repeat in red." Alexandr Kallus cursed. This newcomer knew what he was doing. He was going to divide the three squads focused fire on the known rebels allowing them to escape.

"Target the man in red. Take him out."

" _Harry, all you need to do is take it. Your power is not nearly in tatters as you say."_ A seductive voice whispered in his head as he ran. Harry ignored it, or tried to _"Where have you gone? Where's the warrior of the righteous? The warrior of the weak and defenceless? The one who fought for an undeserving world and for all the good you did all you received was scorn?"_

Harry slowed; he couldn't have this. Not the side of him that he had kept inside of him chained by locks and keys of physical and psychological shackles. _"I can't. I won't. I will not be the senseless fighter."_

" _Then don't. Be a Fighter for your own cause. A Rebel if you will. A Rebel with a Cause."_

Harry grinned at that _"A rebel with a cause? That…I could get behind."_

" _Say it. Say it loud. Say it proud. Say those words ingrained in your mind, body and soul. Let this Galaxy tremble at you. The Rebel who will follow his own feelings."_

"I am the Bird of Hermes! Here standeth the Bird of Hermes—eating my own wings! To keep…myself…tame." Harry stated, with each line recited the windy air on Kessel began to intensify, soon the red coat was billowing like a barely restrained cloak. Leaking out of the sleeves and the billowing coat were visible and physical tendrils of purple eldritch energy.

"Concentrate all fire…He's GONE!" One of the troopers said as their target vanished. There was a rush of air and their target reappeared right in the centre of the two Stormtrooper Squads. The Stormtroopers froze, as they saw two tears fall from their opponents eyes and softly murmured but in a moment of tranquillity all twenty heard it 'I'm sorry for what is about to happen. This will be quick I promise.' Twenty shots were heard and accompanied by twenty corpses hitting the floor.

"Spectre 7 to Spectre 2, you wanted to know why I don't fight. Keep watch." Harry droned as he moved forwards, unconcerned for the klaxons that were going due to the fact that Imperial Personnel had been killed.

"Kanan, more Buckets are heading our way." Called Zeb as he took cover as the Troopers began to open fire.

"Ezra! Get the Wookies on board!"

Just then Harry appeared, he was greeted by a wave of laser fire and one of the visible tendrils of energy, with almost lethargic speed but utmost precision launched out of the coat sleeve and either absorbed, deflected or redirected the incoming blaster fire. "How are you doing that?" Asked Kanan, suddenly aware of the mantle of well dread and terror that seemed to cloak the paler spectre.

"Not consciously…Now then, they had better get running and this ass whipping is a long time coming and they'd better get ready to die." Harry sang to himself and if the nearby Spectres listened, they could faintly hear what could only be described as music.

"Concentrate all fire on the purple light wielder." Came a sharp order and the Stormtrooper fire intensified.

Kanan looked at Harry and vaguely realised that his eyes normally a brighter green were much darker and this time with flecks of purple. The darkness! It seemed that Harry was very much attuned to the Dark Side of the Force, yet he also felt firmly in the Light. Kanan shook his head and dived to one side using the force as a wave of blaster fire hit where he had been. He only was slightly aware of distinctively purplish green lightning bolts slam from out of the sky in to the Troopers.

"Kanan! What's going on! One moment its fine as can be for Kessel, next I'm dodging LIGHTNING!"

"It's not me! Not quite sure, but I think Harry's the one behind it. At least the lightning."

Hera grunted as the ship began to growl, scrape and moan. Meanwhile over the comms a maniacal cackle was heard. Deep in Harry's subconscious, Harry recognised his cousin in the gun turrets.

This power, the power he had flowing through his veins like a drug. This the pinnacle of forced martyrdom given a will of his own. Harry, sighed despite him not wanting to use his powers or what was left of them it did feel good accessing them again. Again he did like the feeling of watching his opponents who had thought they had him beat and then he unleashed his raw unbridled fury into his attacks.

Kanan would definitely agree that Harry powered himself on his emotions. Kanan stopped to momentarily think about it _"Harry would never fit into the Jedi Order. Yoda might have been able to train him as would Master Windu…but, would he."_ Kanan winced as Harry casually flicked his hand and 2 Imperial Scout Walkers exploded or were thrown backwards.

Zeb had taken to launching supressing fire as the Wookies loaded themselves onto the ship. Harry in the meantime had found himself with a baby wookie and Ezra to his back and two squads of Stormtroopers and Kallus in front of them. "Troopers, open fire on the two Jedi."

Harry's eyes turned distinctively purple, he reached out and felt the blank-slated, almost drone like elite forces. "I'm sorry." With that the purple energy launched from his fingers threading between all of the troopers, they still advanced. Harry smiled and made a fist. The white armoured Stormtroopers collapsed like marionettes and before Kallus could respond the two rebels and wookie were jumping onto the incoming Ghost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rebels with a Cause**

 **X**

"Wookies are on board! Let's go!" Shouted Zed. Kanan had jumped, Harry was left standing on the platform the Ghost about to zoom off and leave him.

"Not…without the Phantom." Harry yelled as he drew on his powers, _"Hello addiction my old friend it's good to see you again."_ He sang mentally as he blurred towards his ship.

Thankfully, everything had been on low power. Harry flipped the switches and it burst into life. Harry got up, flicked the switches on the Phantom and it began to lift off. Harry grabbed a chilled bottle of Correllian Rum, sat back down and demonstrated, much to looks of jealousy, envy, disbelief and Dudley grinning.

"How!"

"He can fly anything. Guarantee you he's getting drunk right now." They were interrupted by a clunk, thump and the sound of paint being taking off. Then a red clad Harry, literally fell into the Ghost.

"That…was fun." Harry rolled over and saw Dudley looking over him "And now the ambiance has completely evaporated, fore I saw the ugliest person on the ship looking down at me."

Dudley chuckled "And I found myself looking into the murderous eyes of a rake-thin sniper. Who happens to be my cousin and I don't do incest. Also, ugliest one the ship? Have you seen who we're with?"

"Yeah, I have. And cousin mine you're the ugliest of the lot, except for the rat."

Zeb cleared his throat "What am I then Hazard?" He said this as he focused on Harry.

"Did you just call me Hazard? First time for that one. You my big friend are a modern art masterpiece of badass and almost looking good at doing it."

"Almost?"

"Sabine's got you beat."

"Not because she's a woman?"

"Because she's a Mandalorian. Very little beats looking good, beating names and stomping asses than a Mandalorian."

Sabine blushed "I thought you said you don't date colleagues."

"I don't. Never said a thing about complimenting them."

Sabine sighed and shook her head "Pass the bottle of rum. Not because I think you've had too much but you'd be angry if you broke it."

Harry reached into the coat and obliged Sabine "Hera, whenever you're ready."

Soon enough they were in hyperspace and heading back to Lothal. "Harry, you've been holding out on us."

Harry looked at them "The lightning thing? Right, turns out my power hasn't gone just changed. That was me, being me and taking care of the problem."

"You just mass murdered…"

Harry sighed and he looked at Hera "Just what is the problem that you have with me?"

Hera bristled "Are…"

"Hera, the Hazard's right…Ever since he and his cousin arrived you've been blowing up on Hazard left and right. Some of the things you've blown up on him are decent reasons like the drinking and the drugs…You've blown up on him for acquiring another ship." Zeb replied.

"I just want some straight answers, truth and honesty from him. I've got no problem with Dudley, as he's been much more forthright. I just want to know where he stands."

"I'm sitting right now, Hera. Okay…You want some straight answers, here's the straightest one 'I'm fucked both psychologically, emotionally and physically', here's another 'I don't want to be in another war, yet here I am going on Forlorn Hope's with people I hardly know.' The truth and honesty are earnt, I'm a runner. I just want to cut and run, being with The Spectres is bad for my health. Unfortunately, I can't leave my cousin alone." Harry growled as he received the bottle of rum back.

"I want to help."

"I DON'T WANT IT! Whenever I've requested, I've never received it, I adapted and if you don't like it well shit. Until the 404 is fixed you're stuck with dark, grim and broody."

The tension was palpable but Dudley broke it "Now, let's get the Wookies home…Actually, Hera you get the Wookies home. Sabine, Zeb, Harry get to work. Sooner we can get 'Burnout' ready the sooner we can do our thing."

"Harry, what are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged "Cook myself repairing the ship, get it some cannons. Ships and bitches love cannons. At least…back home they did."

"Along with rich guys and good looking guys."

Sabine smirked "Sounds like you, two know what you're talking about."

Harry took that moment to light his joint, he inhaled into his mouth and then again taking it into his lungs. He waited for a moment before exhaling a text book perfect sigil of the Deathly Hallows. He passed the joint on to his cousin and slowly but surely the crew of the Ghost and the Burnout were sitting on the ramp and grass on the plains of Lothal getting high.

It was in this intoxicated state that Sabine, who was easily the one closest to Harry both in terms of emotional and psychological fucked began to talk. Harry grinned and he looked at her, lay on his back and he began to unpack.

The Lasat Honour Guard, Two Jedi, Dudley and Sabine all quietened down as Harry; who had previously given blunt vague but truthful answers to everyone about his home life began to finally unpack. Kanan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His training under his Master had included 'Force Enhancement' lessons which meant he used the Force to enhance his senses in-particular his hearing, as he listened to both the words and the heartbeat…He was fully aware that Harry could be concealing things but the Force was telling him that Harry was telling the truth.

(Imperial Palace)

Darth Sidious sat on his thrown as he watched a new squad of inquisitor hopefuls perform their final exercise; a fight to the death within their platoons.

"Enough…Take them away. Guards, leave me…I must meditate on matters of extreme importance."

Sidious, also known as Sheev Palpatine closed his eyes. There had been an awakening in the force, near Kessel… "Send an Inquisitor to Kessel."

(Darth Vader)

Darth Vader stopped force choking his subordinate "Set course to Kessel."

(Dagobah)

"An awakening, not Jedi or Sith. Someone reluctant, most reluctant they are indeed. Target you have painted on your back, the Galaxy against you it is." Yoda said as he resumed his exile.

(Elsewhere in the Galaxy)

A Zabrak with metal legs and cane looked at the shrine he had painstakingly created "Soon, the power shall be mine."

Meanwhile in the cold air of the desert an old man meditated next to a fire "I wonder…are you the one we've been waiting for?"

(Normal)

Harry found a some alcohol and was now drinking "How about a compromise, Harry…Or a deal." Sabine said.

Harry looked at her, his eyes beginning to sparkle with gold, purple, yellow and red sparks in his emerald green eyes "What's the deal, young Mandalorian?"


End file.
